


Город у моря

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Ведьминой службе доставки"/Kiki's Delivery Service [1]
Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Улетая лунной ночью в полнейшую неизвестность, юная ведьмочка Кики с восторгом мечтала о городе у моря, где, если посчастливится, она будет проходить годичную стажировку.Кики и не подозревала, что за много лет до ее рождения все это уже было с другой девочкой, по имени Кокири: прощание в лунную ночь, звон колокольчиков на деревьях и мечта о городе у моря…
Relationships: Kokiri/Okino
Series: Фанфики по "Ведьминой службе доставки"/Kiki's Delivery Service [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713598





	Город у моря

Вдали затихал звон колокольчиков, и в такт ему мерцали звезды на темном бархате неба. Прежде чем отправиться навстречу новой жизни, Кокири ухитрилась потревожить чуть ли не все окрестные деревья, на которых ее матерью были развешаны колокольчики. Звон колокольчика – сигнал об ошибке. Это значит, Кокири опять не справилась с управлением и врезалась в дерево. Но одним колокольчиком она, как правило, не ограничивалась. Уж если совершала вылет, то вызывала целую симфонию – вот как сейчас…  
  
Матери не в чем было себя упрекнуть: она едва ли не с самого рождения дочери прилежно учила ее летать на метле. Толку было ноль: Кокири посылала свою крохотную метлу в штопор и закладывала на ней лихие виражи – словом, делала что угодно, кроме того, что от нее требовалось. Летать абсолютно ровно и держать нужный курс она, стыдно сказать, нормально не умела даже сейчас, в тринадцать лет. И, похоже, не собиралась учиться этому.  
  
Ну да ладно, думала ее родительница, вглядываясь в звездный небосвод. Лишь бы Кокири благополучно долетела до того места, куда она так стремится – в город у моря... Неважно, в какой именно. Главное, чтобы там было море – так, как ей хочется. Вбила же дочка себе в голову всю эту красоту – и маяк чтоб там был, и синяя бухта с белыми парусами, и улица с разноцветными домами вдоль порта… Кокири никогда в жизни не видела моря, отсюда и эта упорная детская мечта.  
  
Ее матери эта мечта казалась странной. Сама она выросла как раз-таки в большом городе у моря и не видела в этом ничего особенного. Поселок в лесных предгорьях, где она когда-то проходила практику и где они жили сейчас, нравился ей куда больше. Ну да мало ли о чем может мечтать молоденькая девочка… Море само по себе – это не так уж важно. Подумаешь, ну пейзаж и пейзаж… Зато увидит Кокири это свое море – и почувствует, что мечта исполнилась. Такое ощущение дорогого стоит!  
  
Лишь бы долетела удачно, с ее-то навыками управления метлой… И чтобы там, в своем любимом городе у моря, нашла бы, где устроиться. А уж дальше проблем не будет. Метла, конечно, на весь предстоящий год, назначенный молодой ведьме для испытания, отправится в самый дальний угол. Для уборки дочка купит обычный веник, а как транспортное средство метла ей и подавно не нужна – не станет же она по доброй воле позориться перед тамошними жителями, показывая им свою беспомощность в полетах… Зачем ронять свой авторитет?  
  
А авторитет себе она заработает, да еще какой – тут уж сомневаться не приходится! Ведь Кокири – талантливая целительница. Уже сейчас, в тринадцать лет, она далеко превзошла в лечении травами и собственную мать, и даже бабушку – а та была знаменитой знахаркой! Может, и к лучшему, что девочка мечтает о большом городе у моря? Где, как не там, ее талант смогут оценить по достоинству! Грех было бы с таким уровнем мастерства прозябать на стажировке в какой-нибудь отдаленной деревушке…  
  
Звон колокольчиков затих. Мать Кокири еще раз глянула на темное небо в мелких звездах, повернулась и побрела в дом, который теперь целый год будет казаться ей слишком пустым. Если бы только год…  
  
  
***  
Ух, какой перезвон она устроила, улетая! Мама и не подозревает, что это было сделано нарочно, озорства ради. Мама думает, что дочка до сих пор толком не умеет летать. На самом деле Кокири умеет, да еще как! Целых полтора года она тренировалась тайком от всех – чтобы там, на практике, не опозориться перед жителями города у моря…  
  
Конечно, по сравнению с приготовлением зелий полеты на метле – так, баловство… Но даже это не самое интеллектуальное занятие порой пригождается в жизни. Надо быть готовой ко всему. Может, поначалу, пока ее магазинчик зелий (а она мечтала о собственном магазинчике, не меньше!) еще толком не раскрутится, ей придется лично доставлять готовые лекарства заказчикам. Не пешком же это делать, в самом деле... Улицы в большом городе бесконечно длинные, и доставка на своих двоих будет отнимать драгоценное время, которое можно было бы потратить на изготовление товара. Да и климат морской в холодный сезон – не самый мягкий. Она читала, что в прибрежных районах зимой нередки сильные шторма, от которых достается не только кораблям в море, но и жителям приморских городов и поселков. Морская влага делает зимний холод еще более лютым, чем он есть на самом деле. Так что без метлы не обойтись: она сэкономит ей силы, время и здоровье.  
  
Лететь было скучновато. Звезды постепенно выцветали, небо немного посветлело. Запеть, что ли? Но музыкального слуха у Кокири не было, а голос, на ее взгляд, был бесконечно далек от приятных голосов тех певиц, что она слышала дома по радио. Не стоило портить таким убогим вокалом красоту бескрайнего неба…  
  
Сейчас бы послушать какую-нибудь песню по радио! Эх, ну почему радиоприемник – такая громоздкая штука? Размером с хороший чемодан, а весом с груженую садовую тачку! Такую громадину не возьмешь с собой на метлу. Интересно, придумают ли когда-нибудь такие приемники, чтобы они были крохотными и легко помещались на метле? Вот было бы здорово! Кокири даже рассмеялась такому забавному выверту своей фантазии.  
  
Светало. Далеко внизу проплывали деревни и небольшие города. Густая зелень предгорий, черная в предрассветном полумраке, постепенно сменялась светлыми прямоугольниками равнинных полей. Рассвет застал Кокири на подлете к какому-то маленькому городку. На небо как раз набежали пухлые облака, и первые лучи солнца юная ведьма увидела сквозь них – белая вата вдруг подсветилась изнутри нежным розовым светом.  
  
При виде такой роскоши матушки-природы Кокири, не выдержав, все-таки запела, совершенно не заботясь о том, красиво у нее получается или нет. Она орала во все горло какую-то популярную песню о любви с первого взгляда, когда облака вдруг расступились, и ее глазам открылся местный пейзаж. Золотисто-розовые лучи утреннего солнца освещали тонкую церковную колокольню, круглую площадь перед ней и много рядов извилистых улиц, застроенных в основном белыми домами с красными крышами.  
  
Допевая последний куплет и с удивлением ощущая, что ее голос сейчас звучит почти как по радио, Кокири решила про себя: именно таким и будет ее магазинчик зелий – белым домиком с красной крышей! Даже если в большом городе такое строение будет выглядеть немного провинциально.  
  
Она замолчала, с восторгом представив себе скромную вывеску своей лавки и ее чистенькую витрину с банками зелий и букетами сухоцветов. И тут в ее мечты ворвался урчащий звук. Вот отчего ей последние несколько секунд казалось, что ее голос звучит как по радио – потому что его забивали помехи! Но что это за звук такой? И он всё нарастает… Кокири закрутила головой по сторонам, и тут, словно по заказу, ветер разогнал облака. Оказалось, что в рассветном небе юная ведьма была не одна: прямо на нее летел аэроплан! Летчик, внезапно увидев прямо перед собой девочку на метле, попытался отвернуть. Крыло, похожее на огромную этажерку, потоком воздуха закрутило Кокири вместе с метлой и опрокинуло ее.  
  
Падая в штопор, Кокири восхищенно подумала: «Ну надо же, настоящий аэроплан!» Летающие машины она до сих пор видела только на газетных снимках. Но уже в следующую минуту ей стало не до восторгов: метла не слушалась управления, и белый городок с круглой площадью был уже слишком близко – гораздо ближе, чем хотелось бы… Стало ясно, что падения не избежать.  
  
Распахнутыми от ужаса глазами Кокири глядела на стремительно приближающуюся красную крышу какого-то домика. Были видны даже отдельные плашки черепицы, местами порыжевшие. «Больно, наверное, падать на черепицу», – подумала девочка и последним усилием вывернула метлу в сторону – к сараю, крыша которого была устлана соломой. Удара она почти не почувствовала. Потом наступила темнота.  
  
  
***  
Свежий ветерок принес аромат цветущей жимолости. Очень хотелось встать и подойти поближе к кустам, чтобы насладиться запахом в полную силу. Но кусты жимолости росли довольно далеко, через дом, во дворе у хмурой пожилой соседки, и заходить туда Кокири не решалась – только иногда, проходя мимо, останавливалась у забора и вдыхала аромат буйных зарослей, раскинувшихся по другую его сторону.  
  
Постель была мягкой, подушка – тоже, а вот одеяло казалось тяжеловатым… Его хотелось немедленно сбросить. И Кокири чуть было не сделала это, но тут внезапно спохватилась: а с какой стати она вообще разлеглась во дворе у той соседки, рядом с кустами жимолости? Эта старушка просто обожает жаловаться на всех! Вот возьмет и наябедничает маме, что Кокири заснула у нее во дворе… А она, Кокири, даже не знает, что ответить. Потому что и сама не понимает, отчего лежит тут.  
  
\- Извините… – прошептала девочка. Шепот вышел хриплый, какой-то жутковатый.  
  
\- Ну наконец-то, дорогая… Ты очнулась! – послышался в ответ женский голос. Он был мягким и ласковым, но это был не мамин голос. И уж точно – не той сварливой пожилой соседки.  
  
Кокири открыла глаза. Она находилась в комнате, чем-то напоминающей гостиную в ее родном доме. Даже обои в мелкий цветочек были такие же – только голубые, а не зеленые. Она лежала в постели у окна, за которым, судя по запаху, росла жимолость. У постели сидела полная женщина с пышной прической, а рядом с ней стоял мальчик возраста Кокири – в очках, с лохматыми темными волосами.  
  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила женщина.  
  
\- Нормально, – выдохнула Кокири. На самом деле она ощущала себя какой-то разбитой, совершенно уставшей, словно рухнула в эту постель после целого дня полетов на метле, но ей не хотелось признаваться в своей слабости.  
  
\- А как тебя зовут? – с любопытством спросил мальчик. У него был очень приятный голос, и Кокири с удовольствием отозвалась, назвав себя. Она настроилась было на долгую беседу, но женщина внезапно поднялась и сказала мальчику:  
  
\- Пойдем, Окино. Девочке нужно отдохнуть после всего… – И добавила, обращаясь к Кокири: – Побеседуем обо всем позже, дорогая. Хорошо?  
  
Кокири только кивнула – совсем легонько, но у нее тут же закружилась голова. Она силилась понять, от чего же такого она должна отдохнуть, по мнению той женщины. Но тут ей внезапно захотелось спать. Очень-очень сильно. И Кокири провалилась в глубокий сон под аромат жимолости.  
  
  
***  
Мансарда была очень уютной. Именно о таком жилище Кокири и мечтала, когда летела на практику. Правда, тогда ей хотелось, чтобы из окна непременно было видно море. Но этот маленький городок находился очень далеко от морского побережья. И хотя неподалеку протекала небольшая речка, с чердака двухэтажного дома не было видно даже ее – повсюду, куда ни кинь взгляд, простирались только густые сады, окружающие белые домики с красными крышами.  
  
И тем не менее Кокири с удовольствием обустраивала свою новую комнату. Да, она решила остаться на годичную стажировку здесь, в этом тихом городке. Если бы ей кто-то еще месяц назад сказал, где она будет проживать в ближайший год, она бы ни за что не поверила: а как же огромный город у моря? Но в то утро, когда она чуть было не столкнулась с аэропланом, ее жизнь круто изменилась.  
  
После падения она приземлилась прямиком в сарай вот этого самого дома, полный мягкого сена. Это спасло ее от переломов, однако сотрясение мозга она все-таки заработала. Отлежавшись и придя в себя заботами доброй хозяйки дома, девочка решила возместить своей спасительнице все расходы на лечение, развернув в этом городке торговлю мазями, настойками трав и другим знахарским товаром – благо, тут не имелось других ведьм, а значит, это место вполне подходило для ее стажировки. По крайней мере, так Кокири оправдывала перед самой собой решение обосноваться здесь.  
  
Хозяйка выделила ей комнату на чердаке – просторную и светлую, окнами на запад. И сказала, что не будет брать денег за постой. Но Кокири твердо решила платить за квартиру, как полагается. Единственное, о чем она попросила хозяйку – это об отсрочке платежа до тех пор, покуда она, Кокири, не наладит здесь свою торговлю. Хозяйка, спрятав улыбку, согласилась. И только поднявшись после этого разговора к себе в мансарду, Кокири поняла, что фактически уже начала самостоятельную практику в незнакомом городе, как и полагается любой ведьме по достижении тринадцатилетнего возраста.  
  
С того дня она перестала мечтать о городе у моря и потихоньку начала изучать место, в котором поселилась, а затем и окрестные города и сёла. В этом ей помогал Окино, который охотно рассказывал ей обо всем, что она хотела знать. Сын хозяйки вообще был невероятно умным, он очень много читал, за что одноклассники дразнили его «Профессором». Окино признался, что до того как увидеть ее, он не верил в существование ведьм. Но теперь не только поверил в это, но и в целом увлекся фольклором и мифологией. А ведь раньше, мол, его интересовали в основном история и литература, и он даже подумывал стать историком или писателем.  
  
Кокири привыкла считать людей вроде Окино «книжными червями», совершенно не приспособленными к жизни, и потому приятно удивилась, когда он не только пообещал сделать ей стеллажи для ингредиентов зелий, но и выполнил свое обещание. Теперь в ее комнате вдоль одной из стен стояли грубые, но крепкие полки, на которых она разместила пучки трав, баночки и коробки с различным сырьем, колбы и многое другое.  
  
А потом Окино удивил ее еще сильнее: он спросил, отчего у нее нет черного кота. Ведь если верить фольклору, каждой приличной ведьме полагается иметь такого спутника! Пришлось признаться, что в ее родном поселке вот уже много лет не рождалось подходящих котов. Ведь ведьмин кот должен быть абсолютно черным – ни единого волоска другого цвета! А это огромная редкость. Вот и решила она лететь на стажировку в одиночку, а кота завести уже на месте – если, конечно, удастся найти подходящего… Окино ничего на это не сказал, но на следующий день принес ей абсолютно черного котенка, которого, как оказалось, давно заприметил в каком-то дворе на окраине, и сказал:  
  
\- Давай назовем его Дзидзи?  
  
Теперь Кокири почти каждый день летала по окрестностям, собирая запасы трав. Местные жители уже привыкли к ее тонкой фигурке на метле, иногда выделывающей фигуры высшего пилотажа. Многие даже гордились тем, что у них теперь есть своя ведьма – совсем как в старое доброе время. Правда, в то, что эта юная девочка сумеет кого-нибудь от чего-нибудь излечить, никто из них особо не верил. Но от нее и не ждали многого – что, мол, взять с такой малышки?  
  
Все изменилось в тот день, когда их соседка Дора, женщина еще не старая, лет сорока пяти, но уже страдающая сильным ревматизмом, похвалила мазь, сделанную девочкой. Первые образцы своего товара Кокири раздавала людям бесплатно, и Дора взяла на пробу крохотную баночку мази от ревматических болей. Через четыре дня эта соседка вновь пришла к Кокири и, не торгуясь, заказала ей большую банку такого средства. Дора и разнесла по всей округе весть о том, что у юной ведьмочки золотые руки.  
  
Через некоторое время к Кокири стали приезжать за лекарствами не только из ближних сел, но и из соседних городков – не понадобилось даже развозить заказы самолично. Ее старая метла со дня памятного падения так и стояла в дальнем углу. Кокири боялась на нее даже смотреть, но и выбросить ее духу не хватало – ведь эту метлу сделала для нее мать. Для полетов по округе юная ведьма уже тут, на новом месте, соорудила себе новую, поменьше размером и понаряднее – с модными лентами, вплетенными между прутьев. А для уборки купила обычный веник, с которым так любил играться Дзидзи.  
  
В тот самый день, когда она принесла хозяйке квартплату за первый месяц проживания (от остальных денег – за лекарства, в оплату визита врача и т.д. – та категорически отказалась), Кокири наконец-то написала первое письмо матери. И рассказала о том, как обустроилась на новом месте. Она долго колебалась, писать ли о том, что место это – вовсе не город у моря, о котором она мечтала. Письмо лежало неоконченным целых два дня. Потом Кокири собралась с духом – и дописала его.  
  
  
***  
Сегодня, лунной ночью, Кики наконец-то отправлялась на стажировку, как и подобает каждой ведьме по достижении тринадцатилетнего возраста. Во дворе негромко переговаривались собравшиеся по такому случаю соседи.  
  
Кокири и ее дочь вышли за дверь детской комнаты в мансарде. Кики тут же стрелой сбежала вниз, сжимая в руке небольшую метлу, которую тайком от матери сделала вчера – думала, что мать не видит, как она там старается, крепко привязывая прутья к черенку, укрывшись в кустах жимолости. Вот же глупышка… Следом юркнул Дзидзи – только черный хвостик мелькнул на лестнице.  
  
Сама же Кокири чуть задержалась на пороге мансарды. Окинула взглядом знакомую до мелочей комнату с зелеными обоями в полоску. Взглянула на фотопортрет Дзидзи Первого. Нынешний Дзидзи – уже Четвертый, его правнук… Первым трем представителям этой славной династии не выпало счастья путешествовать, зато нынешнему повезло: он отправится в дальний путь вместе со своей юной хозяйкой.  
  
Как все-таки странно шутит судьба… Так уж получилось, что дочь «унаследовала» ее детскую мечту о маяке, синей бухте и белых парусах. Получится ли у Кики поселиться в городе у моря, как ей хочется? Посмотрим. Главное, чтобы она нашла свое счастье. А у моря ли, нет ли – не столь важно.  
  
Спустившись на первый этаж, Кокири вытащила из кладовки припрятанную там новую метлу, которую на днях специально сделала для дочери. Прочный, надежный инструмент – в лучших ведьминских традициях. И с новомодным крючком, на который можно намотать шнур радиоприемника. Как же хорошо, что приемники теперь выпускают такими маленькими! Кики даже в полете не останется без своей любимой музыки… А вот ленточек в прутьях нет – не в чести теперь такие старомодные украшения. Кики и без того заартачится, прежде чем взять эту метлу вместо своей – самодельной, до смешного короткой, на которой дальше огорода не улетишь.  
  
У крыльца Кокири пришлось обогнуть стулья, на которых сидели Дора и ее муж, высокий лысый старик с пышными усами.  
  
\- Поздравляю вас, профессор, – обратился муж Доры к хозяину дома. – Вот Кики и выросла… Подумать только, она отправляется в путь совсем одна!  
  
\- Мы будем с нетерпением ждать ее возвращения, Окино! – поддержала его Дора. Хозяин дома застенчиво улыбнулся и вздохнул. Кокири потрепала мужа по плечу и устремилась к дочери, которая всласть болтала с подружками напоследок. Скоро полночь, пора взлетать, а ведь надо еще уговорить эту маленькую упрямицу сменить метлу…  
  
Через десять минут, когда Кики уже взмыла высоко в небо и исчезла из виду, соседи разошлись по домам. В маленьких городках ложатся и встают рано, так что полночь, по мнению местных жителей – неподходящее время для досужих разговоров. Окино, продолжая вздыхать, таскал стулья с лужайки перед домом обратно на террасу. Это можно было бы сделать и утром, но главе семьи хотелось чем-то занять себя, чтобы отвлечься от переживаний. Кокири, держа в руке несуразно маленькую метлу, сделанную дочерью, стояла на крыльце и не отрываясь смотрела вверх. Вдали затихал звон колокольчиков, и в такт ему мерцали звезды на темном бархате неба.  
  
2020


End file.
